weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens v Predator Classic 2000
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Aliens vs Predator Classic 2000; ---- U.S 15th Jan 2010 Europe 15th Jan 2010 Plot ---- Aliens Versus Predator Classic 2000 features the Colonial Marine, Alien and Predator Campaigns and the frenetic single-player Skirmish mode from the original title: Alien Versus Predator Gold Edition, which was released to massive acclaim in 2000. Alien Versus Predator Classic 2000 has been updated to run on modern PCs and laptops using DirectX 9.0c and includes support for Xbox 360 Controller for Windows, however, it does not support multi-player. Features: Includes all the levels from the original AvP Gold Edition plus the Millennium Expansion Pack, Skirmish mode against infinite Alien hordes, Bonus Episodes, supports Xbox 360 Controller for Windows and Music from the original soundtrack CD. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Training Realistic Director's Cut Single Player Maps ---- Predator Waterfall Area 52 Vaults Fury 161 Caverns Battle Bonus levels; Invasion Escape Temple Earthbound Tyrargo Alien Temple Escape Ferarco Gateway Earthbound Bonus levels; Invasion Derelict Tyrargo Caverns Fury 161 Marine Derelict Colony Invasion Orbital Tyrargo Hanger Bonus levels; Temple Vaults Ferarco Gateway Waterfall Multiplayer Maps ---- Multiplayer maps; Hanger Derelict Tyrargo Colony Orbital Fury 161 Area 52 Lab 14 Hadley’s Hope Subway Leadworks Meat Factory Elevator Nostromo Rebellion Office Compound Sewer Jockey Hive Stranded Trapped Game modes ---- 10 game modes including; Species War, Co-op, Deathmatch, Survival, Tag. Walkthrough Predators ---- Predators are strong and swift, although not quite up to the raw physical abilities of Aliens, Predators have the added advantage of extensive hunting weaponry which varies from the barbaric to the truly technological. Their savagery and strength gives them an edge on Colonial Marines while their weaponry gives them an edge on Aliens. The Predator HUD displays Health, Field Energy, and (when necessary) Speargun Ammunition. The Predator is much stronger than the Colonial Marine and much more resistant to harm. He wears a life support helmet that has various functions, including enhanced vision modes for tracking prey and also possesses stealth technology which allows him to render himself almost invisible to the naked eye. All of the Predator’s ‘techno’ weapons and equipment relies on a single source of power. It is this Field Energy that is measured by the blue digits on the right hand side of the HUD. Careful conservation of this energy marks an experienced hunter from a novice. Weapons ---- Grapling hook, plasma pistol, plasma cannon, spear gun, disc and wrist blades. Equipment ---- Medi comp, vision modes (thermal and alien), zoom and cloaking. Walkthrough Aliens ---- The Alien HUD is by far the simplest of the three species, reflecting the creature’s primal nature. It has no exterior artifice or weapons...it simply is a weapon. The blue glow at the bottom of the screen represents the Alien’s health. At 100% it stretches all the way across the screen. If the Alien sustains damage then the bar starts to shrink and fade. However the Alien can surpass its normal energy levels for short periods of time and achieve a “feeding frenzy” type state. At these times the bar will glow white. Aliens are much faster than either the Predator or the Colonial Marine and can jump much further as well. Additionally Aliens have the ability to move on all surfaces as swiftly as they do on the ground...floors, walls, ceilings, it’s all the same to Aliens. To be able to stick to any surface all the player needs to do is hold down the CROUCH key. Aliens can fall from any height and will sustain no damage whatsoever. Weapons ---- Claw, tail head bite. Equipment ---- Pounce, Navigate/Hunt vision modes. (Navigate for travelling in complete darkness, Hunt for seeing enemies, they will be outlined red for marines, blue in hunt mode, green when scared. Green for predators, red in hunt mode. Red for aliens). Walkthrough Marines ---- As a member of the U.S.C.M., the player has access to a great variety of weaponry but must use it carefully against the threats he faces. Not only are Aliens fearsome, swift, and savage, the sheer weight of their numbers will easily bring down an unwary Marine. The Heads-Up-Display (HUD) for the Marine character has Motion Tracker, Health, Armor and Ammunition read-outs on it. The Marine can walk, run and jump and is capable of carrying a great deal of weapons and equipment. He is the most vulnerable of the three species yet possibly the best equipped as well. Beware falling from too great a height, even the most highly trained Marine can still break an ankle...or worse. The Marine can replenish his supplies from various sources that he encounters: sometimes supply rooms, sometimes from fallen comrades. Weapons ---- Pulse rifle, shotgun, grenade launcher, grenades (standard, fragmentation, and proximity), pistol, sadar, skeeter, minigun, smart gun and flame thrower. Equipment ---- Flares, Motion Tracker, Image Intensifier, Jet Pack and terminals. Aliens ---- Alien queen, Xenoborg, face hugger, praetorian, aliens, predators, androids and predaliens. Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Fox Interactive was formed in December 1994 (with the release of The Pagemaster: The Video Game) and was an operating unit of Fox Filmed Entertainment, a News Corporation company. The company published, developed and produced games mainly for titles based on 20th Century Fox film and movie properties. Developers ---- The UK-based computer games super-developer was established in 1992. Their first major successes were Alien Vs Predator on the Atari Jaguar in 1995 and Aliens Vs. Predator on PC in 1999. Rebellion’s approach to game production is focused primarily on cross-platform innovations and product quality. Achievements ---- At the end of each game you are given a list of your achievements; Time elasped. Xenomorph killed. Average speed. Health damage. Armour damage. Head shots. Total shots fired. Accuracy. Preferred weapons. Preferred vision modes. Codes ---- Predators ---- You must defeat the first Predator bonus level, Invasion, with 15 alien trophies. TICKERTAPE: Aliens all have a trail following them. You must defeat the fifth Predator level, Caverns, and be spotted less than 15 times. RAINBOWBLOOD:Causes the lights, smoke and blood effects to be rainbows. You must defeat the second Predator bonus level, Escape, with 10 civilian trophies. TRIPTASTIC: Causes the screen to be blurry, jittering and rainbow. Aliens ---- You must defeat the second Alien level, Escape in less than two minutes. Nuasea: The entire screen shakes. You must defeat the third Alien Level, Ferarco, with 15 dead civilian head bites. Pipecleaner, All characters are shown as pipecleaners, or as their skeletons. You must defeat the fourth Alien level, Gateway, in under four and a half minutes with and average of 9m/s or greater. Motion Blur, Makes the Screen blurry. You must defeat the fifth level, Earth bound, wiht one live Predator Head bite. Mirror: Mirrors your display of the level. You must defeat the second Alien bonus level wiht 20 live marine Head bites. IMPOSSIBLEMISSION: Causes the game to be more difficult because you take more damage. Marines ---- You must defeat the first Marine level, Derelict, with 80 percent head shots. JohnwooMode: When you attack or are attacked, the game slows down. You must defeat the second Marine Level, Colony, with 40 percent Accuracy. Grenade: Stocks your Pulse rifle with 99 grenades( but no bullets). You must defeat the third Marine level, Invasion, in less than four minutes. Warp Speed: Run very fast. You must defeat the fourth level, Orbital, using less than 20 shots. LANDOFTHEGIANTS: Makes you very small. Future Releases ---- PREditor a level editing features tool for creating new maps, DLC ---- Rank ---- Patches ---- 1.01 Proper widescreen support. Previously the game allowed non-4:3 video modes (e.g. 1920x1080) but just rendered a stretched 4:3 image. Now the game renders at the correct aspect ratio (e.g. 5:4, 16:9, 16:10), with the vertical field-of-view remaining fixed and the horizontal field-of-view changing accordingly. (i.e. 16:9 modes now render more to the sides than a 4:3 mode). By popular demand, added an “-unlimitedsaves” command line option. By launching the game with -unlimitedsaves in the command line, players can now save as many times as they like, rather than being restricted to a set number of saves per level. To set your command line options, please right-click on the game in Steam’s “My games” browser and select “Properties” and then “Set Launch Options…”. Alternatively you can edit the command line options directly if you are using a shortcut to the game exe. Replaced timer code with a new high-resolution version for improved accuracy. Frame-rate now locks to a maximum of 120 to fix gameplay issues when running at very high rates (e.g. when vsync is disabled). Mouse sensitivity/accuracy improvements for mice with a high poll rate. Fix for invalid characters in device name in video resolution menu causing rendering problems. Fix for crash on machines without a sound card, where the sound drivers are invalid. (Game will now run correctly with no sound.) 1.02 Fix for video resolution menu on German version 1.03 Improved HUD scaling for the Marine and Predator. Now HUDs don't dominate the screen so much at high resolutions, and they also work correctly with extreme widescreen displays (e.g. an Eyefinity three monitor 48:9 setup). Rewritten D3D9 initialisation and video mode select. Now more streamlined and without legacy DX6/DX7 redundancies (less chance to fail on modern drivers). 1.04 Integrated with Steam overlay Uses Steam name Host/join games via bare-bones in-game lobby browser Can invite and join friends and other players via the Steam overlay Currently no way to create private games (will patch) Game attempts host migration Dedicated servers are not supported or planned Supports windowed mode with –w command line switch 1.05 These include a common crash when being attacked by an Alien tail within multiplayer games, and a rare crash fix in last man standing. On the single player front, a bug has been fixed that although rare, sometimes caused a crash to desktop. Also fixed is a bug which sometimes resulted in the wrong name when announcing a player is leaving a server. The last multiplayer config is now used by default when the game loads, saving people from having to reenter it each time they load the game. The patch also adds the option to host a private server, rather than the standard public choice. Custom map support has been brought back, allowing map makers to start their magic once again. References Citations Alien Queen Aliens v Predator (video game) Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with modern day games and Aliens v Predator Classic 2000. Category:video games Category:AvP